


Take A Break

by EzzyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean





	Take A Break

Sometimes all it took was a drive.  The thrum of the tires.  The wind humming in your ears.  The world laid out before you in a stretch of blues and browns and greens and that ashy ribbon leading you away.  Your problems can fade to nothing as music pumps from the speakers.  Adding bass lines to the music of the road.  You can take your experience apart layer by layer as you fly away.  Not a soul in sight for hours.

The sun headed towards the horizon and he was drowning in the colors.  Pinks and golds splashed across the sky and he pulled over, tires humming to a stop.  The stillness of the land settled in, engine ticking a beat in time with the buzzing insects, and the pressure in his ears became almost overwhelming.  The door slamming shut seemed impossibly loud on this empty road, both shattering the stillness and amplifying the pressure of the air around him.  He leaned against the hood in awe.  A few tears skittered down his cheek and he didn’t even bother with them.  The sun filled the sky and he was mesmerized by the serenity he felt.  Maybe this was another reason Dean had always driven everywhere.  There was nothing quite like the feel of the road under the wheels and the sensation of coming around a curve or over a hill and feeling like the entire world was spread out before you.

When you had a scene like this chasing your senses and holding them captive there wasn’t room for the fights and the anger and pain.  All you could do was let the world overwhelm you for awhile.

A small smile touched his lips as the world grew dark.  He could almost hear his brother.   _You really think I’d get as wrapped up in something as ridiculous as a sunset?_   But he knew that Dean would be smiling at him, eyes reflecting the setting sun, unable to look away.  He had known his brother well enough to read the words in his eyes and not the ones he spoke.  Tears fell as the stars came out.  The car was cold under his touch.

When another car blasted past, music blaring, he was still leaning against the hood, staring at the spot where the sun had disappeared.  He slipped behind the wheel, into a driver’s seat that still didn’t feel like his.  It probably never would.  This had never been his baby but she was the only thing he had left now.  Shifting into drive he rolled back onto the road, turning the music up to drown out his thoughts.  Giving in to the feeling of the road.  Letting it swallow his pain and anger.  Washing away the guilt and filth of his fears a little at a time.


End file.
